Flesh and Blood
by Ozlex
Summary: On a stormy night in Gotham, Wally West shows up at the doorstep of Wayne Manor. He's cold, wet and completely rattled. What could be so bad that even Batman can't fix it?
1. Big Bad Bat

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice or DC

Flesh and Blood – Chapter 1

Gotham City BatCave,

November 7th, 03:21 EDT

It was a typical stormy night in Gotham. It was really no mystery how the city got its name. Bruce couldn't even count the number of nights he'd spent doing research in the BatCave, while listening to a storm rage outside. And that was only this year alone. One thing that was unusual though was the proximity alarm suddenly flaring into existence, which Bruce thought was quite impossible. For this particular proximity alarm to be activated five others would have had to have been crossed beforehand and he hadn't heard anything.

Quickly typing into his BatComputer, Bruce brought up the data received from all the alarms that night. Luckily the impossible was still impossible as Batman discovered that in fact the other alarms had been triggered, but almost simultaneously with the last proximity alarm. The footage from a security camera placed at the entrance of Wayne Manor confirmed what he already knew. This unexpected late night visitor was none other than Wally West aka Kid Flash. A deeper scowl grew on Bruce's face as he wondered what could possibly have prompted the speedster to run from Kansas at full speed (he had done the calculations using the alarms), during a storm at three in the morning to find him. It surely wasn't going to be good.

Bruce sighed; he supposed he should probably let the kid in. He could see him from the security camera just standing in the rain, his arm raised as if he was debating whether to knock or not. Bruce also noticed that the Wally was wearing civilian gear and that he seemed to be shaking and breathing heavily. Bruce picked up his pace changing into his civilian clothes and getting to the door. Speedsters didn't get puffed from merely running from Central to Gotham, and they usually didn't feel the cold due to their connection to the speed force and faster heart rate, which kept them running at a slightly higher temperature then the rest of the populace. Obviously something was very wrong with this particular Speedster and it wasn't the run or the freezing November storm.

Bruce opened the door to the exact image he had seen from the cave although now he could see the Kid up close and he had to admit he looked quite pitiful. The kid sprang back in surprise and it was only Batman grabbing onto his shoulder, which kept Wally from taking a tumble down the stairs leading to the entrance. He could now tell the boy was soaked through by the rain, and was trembling at such as speed that his image was almost blurring in front of Batman's eyes. The dark knight concluded that Kid Flash was in shock, but standing out in a storm wasn't helping. Before he could make any move to let the speedster in though Wally had blurred around his hulking form into the manor.

Suddenly the living tornado that was Kid Flash was let loose in his entrance hall. Every piece of paper flew into the air in the kids rush, and no piece of furniture was left unturned or unmoved. It seemed Kid Flash was looking for something and for some reason thought he would find that something behind the hat rack.

"I need Uncle Barry, Do youknow whereheis? OfCourseyouknowwhereheis…. You're Batman! He's on League business, but I need him. Where's Uncle Barry? Youknowwhereheis, tellme I'llgo right now."

Batman had had about enough. Not only was it giving him a headache trying to follow the speedster with his eyes, the entrance hall to the manor was now a complete mess. He had to put a stop to this before the one-man army that was Wally West started tearing up another room.

"KID FLASH!", Batman yelled in his most demanding tone that he only used on special occasions.

Batman smirked to himself as his tone achieved the desired effect. Kid Flash had frozen in the middle of the hall, breathing heavily after his mad antics. His eyes were wide with panic but it looked like he was finally ready to pay attention to the Bat and hopefully calm down.

"Kid Flash as you are well aware, the Flash is on a mission for the League. What is the problem?"

Wally took a deep breath in an effort to calm down, understanding by Batman's formal address that he had to slow down in order to find Barry. "I know he's on a mission, but I need him. You know where every mission is, can't you call him back. I need you to call him back."

"I cannot call him back Kid Flash, the mission is in space. NOW tell me, what is wrong?"

"Oh…. He's in space. Space! Now!" Wally exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. It was obvious to Batman that the kid was starting to panic again and if he didn't do something soon there would be a groove in his carpet from the speedsters pacing.

Placing a hand on his shoulder Batman narrowed his eyes when he noticed Wally jump in surprise at the contact. The Kid was more rattled than the dark knight had ever seen before. And he was going to get to the bottom of it all.

Finally managing to lead the boy down the hall, he could just make out the sound of footsteps. Only years of patrol where the ability to be in tune with the smallest of sounds allowed him to notice these footsteps, telling him it was his ward Dick coming to investigate.

'_Good he'll be able to help Wally calm down_.' Batman thought. He didn't understand how the two had become such good friends, and he wouldn't admit it even under duress but he was glad for their close bond. Before Wally was introduced to Dick he had been much more closed off and introverted - which was understandable considering his history. He would concede that Wally had perhaps done just as much to heal Robin's grief as himself. Now whenever the speedster was over the Manor was filled with laughter and liveliness. Alfred also loved the youthful energy almost as much as said speedster loved the old mans cooking.

The Speedster he led to a seat in a living room near the kitchen resembled nothing like the usually rambunctious guest they saw most weekends. Wally was sitting in front of him with his hair covering his face as he looked at the slowing growing puddle of water on the floor while not meeting his eyes.

He didn't even look up when a pajama clad Robin arrived in the doorway. "Bruce? Wally? What's going on? Wally are you ok?"

Looking over at his ward Bruce could plainly see the worry written across his face. He already had one panicked superhero to deal with he didn't want another.

"Dick, could you get Wally a towel and something to drink?" Batman asked before adding "Preferably something hot", when he noticed that Kid Flash was still shaking.

"But…."

A short glare got the boy moving but he could see that Dick really wanted to just walk over to Wally and comfort him. He could comfort Wally later but first Bruce had to find out what happened.

"Wally, look at me."

For the fastest teenager on Earth, it took Wally an age to final lift his head and meet Bruce's eyes, with his own red rimmed green ones.

"Now, tell me what has happened?"

Kid Flash gave an almighty sniff before answering, which almost brought a smile to Bruce's stern face. Even at his most pitiful and downtrodden, Kid Flash still had the ability to make people laugh.

"….I can't tell you…I don't know what you'll do. I can't…I can't be responsible for that. I-I'm sorry, but I need the Flash."

Batman's scowl grew more pronounced. He didn't think Barry or Dick for that matter would appreciate if he held the kid over the edge of Wayne Towers until he talked. They wouldn't appreciate it but Bruce was getting close to doing just this if Kid Flash did tell him what this was about soon.

Giving the Kid one last chance before the roof option he put on his most forceful voice, which had made the darkest of criminals, give up their deepest secrets. "Kid Flash, if something has happened that either effects Young Justice or you're ability to work with Young Justice you are OBLIGATED to tell me. I'll ask one last time….What has happened?"

At the mention of Young Justice Bruce noticed Wally's panicked breathing increase once more. By the time he had finish talking the Kid was almost hyperventilating and twisting his head from side to side looking in search of an escape route. All he found was the Batman's dark glower that brokered no resistance.

Finally the youth broke his head falling into his hands as he let out a sob.

"It's all my fault….I-It's me, I-I'm t-the leak."

Bruce's shocked face shot to the doorway behind him as he heard the sound of a gasp and the shattering of a coffee mug. Robin's face was an ever-changing canvas of emptions. First it displayed shock that quickly transformed into betrayal and anger before finally settling of disbelief and denial.

"Wally, what are you saying? You can't be the mole. I know you. I know you're not the mole." Dick didn't even care that his night socks were soaking up spilled hot chocolate as he walked towards his distressed best friend, while vigorously shaking his head in denial.

Bruce on the other hand grabbed the speedster shoulders forcefully making him look once more into the Bats angry gaze.

"Explain!"

Wally sucked in a breath hoping to control his gasps and whimpers. It took a couple of tense moments before he was able to reply.

"I-It's all m-my f-fault…. B-but I'm not t-the mole."

"Then what do you mean?" Dick asked as he finally managed to wrap his friend in the towel he brought. This also had the added side effect of forcing Bruce's firm grip on Wally's shoulders to release.

Wally gave Dick a pitiful smile in thanks for the towel before continuing his rambling story, all the while grasping the towel in front of his shivering form.

"I-I just can't believe he would betray m-me. H-he's sold…. EVERYTHING. Everything I ever said to him."

A growing suspicion was taking root in Batman's brain with each word that tumbled from Kid Flash's mouths. The insidious idea planted itself deeply into his mind right where all his previous beliefs were telling him it wasn't possible for someone to do such a foul thing to the buoyant speedster sitting in front of him.

"I-I followed him tonight. Got back from the m-mission late, b-but there he was driving a-away at 1am. I-I thought he was having an a-affair." Wally looked up imploringly for reassurance, his big green eyes shining with tears making even Batman want to comfort the child. Luckily before he could make a move and destroy his reputation Dick started rubbing circles on Wally's towel covered back comfortingly.

Wally sighed, once again looking at the floor "He wasn't. I-I followed him to a closed warehouse near the highway. I don't know who he was meeting. They always kept themselves in the shadows, but there were two of them and they didn't sound like the gems of society, if you catch my drift. He told them everything I had done last week. Everything I had told him about Young Justice and my life and they talked about previous conversations. He's probably been selling my secrets for a long time. Probably since I became Kid Flash."

For the first time that night Batman noticed a hint of anger enter the Kids mouth. Batman knew that anger would only grow after the shock and hurt started to wear off.

"He's been pretending to be interested in my life and every week stabbing me in the back. My own Dad! My Dad is the mole."

Bruce watched his ward support his distraught best friend; all the while a bloom of anger grew from his now confirmed suspicions. Rudolph West endangered his ward and betrayed his own son utterly and completely. Bruce could think of some interesting ways of paying him back.


	2. Until Morning

AN: I hope you are enjoying this concept and it was a shock, (Kudos to those who guessed early on). I got the idea from learning that Wally's father did in fact betray him to some evil guys in the comics. I thought it could be adapted well to fit the Young Justice story arc with the mole. Since every source I've found says Rudolph wasn't physically abusive I'm just going to stick with douche and emotionally abusive. The reviews have been wonderful so thank you very much for those.

Chapter 2 – Until Morning

Wally didn't know how to feel. Too many emotions were jostling for attention for him to be able to stick with just one. Predominant among them was obviously betrayal and hurt, but anger was also making itself known now he was able to think about everything clearly. Sneaking into every second thought though was also an insidious feeling of guilt that was doing more damage to his psyche than all the other emotions combined.

After his shocking announcement he could tell this was not a problem for Batman and Robin. They were both pretty much stuck on anger if the clenched fists and slanted eyes was anything to judge by. In Robin's case he could also see a bit of something shining in his eyes that he didn't want to identify.

He didn't like to think that his best friend pitied him.

He couldn't really blame him though he did look quite pathetic. He was still soaking wet with red-rimmed eyes shining with tears. Add to this the tear tracks running down his cheeks and hiccupping sounds generally associated with toddlers he kept making and you got a down right miserable figure with bright red hair. It was an all-together embarrassing state to find yourself in while sitting in front of the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder.

His only consolation was the fact Robin was also looking a bit stupid. If it was any other day Wally would be laughing his head off at Robin's nerd shirt (square root of -1 heart math) and Flash boxers which he had given the kid last Christmas. Wrapping up the entire image, Dick was also wearing a pair of night socks, now thoroughly soaked with chocolate milk. Yes, if Wally was able to drag his thoughts away from the enormity of the betrayal he had just discovered he would have found the bird a very funny sight indeed. All he could manage though was a slight grin and a fleeting thought that he wished he had a camera.

Unusually it was Batman who broke the silence first, "Dick, set Wally up in one of the spare rooms. He's staying here tonight."

As Dick started leading Wally out of the room, his mind suddenly started functioning again beyond the level of the constant thought of 'Oh God'.

"Wait… don't you want to know more? That can't be all you're going to ask me. You're the BATMAN. I m-mean you d-dig and dig and dig some more. I-I've been telling him things f-for years. Aren't you going to…. Interrogate m-me." Wally whispered the last words in fear.

Bruce's eyes softened marginal, much to Wally's relief. He really didn't want to be interrogated. "That can wait until the morning, when you are thinking more clearly." With a final nod to his partner Batman turned to leave from the other door.

"Come on Wally, let's get you upstairs." Dick tried once again to lead him from the room only for the stubborn speedster to once again refuse to move.

"Wait Batman. Please…please don't 'do' anything tonight. Please just wait til Flash gets here. He's… h-he's still my Dad. "

The scowl was back on Batman's face in a moment, returning with the ease of coming home. The two began what could commonly be referred to as a staring competition but when you're adversary is Batman it becomes something much more terrifying. Unbelievably Kid Flash won as Batman turned away and walked towards the door. Wally just assumed he wasn't going to really do anything that night anyway. This was much more plausible than Wally staring down Batman himself.

"Very well. Until morning then" Bruce said before disappearing into the shadows, most likely on a direct route to the Batcave.

The tension that had been unconsciously chocking the room since his announcement was suddenly broken as Robin, let of an impressed whistle. The shrill noise right next to his head had Wally whipping his head around to glare at the younger boy.

"Dude, you just stared down the Bat, believe me it doesn't happen often."

Wally sighed but gave his friend another small smile in return for his compliment. He turned away quickly though letting his eyes wander after seeing the transparent concern written across the acrobats face. Finally his gaze landed on the broken mug and spilt hot chocolate now making a milky puddle on the highly polished hard wood floors. "Hey Rob… you spilt my hot chocolate."

Robin laughed once more, "Come on Kid Idiot, I'll get you another one while you get changed into something dry." And was finally able to lead the red head around the chocolate puddle and upstairs.

The first stop in the enormous house was to one of the many bathrooms. This particular bathroom being especially for guests with everything anyone might need for cleaning and pampering. It was also connected to a walk in wardrobe the size of Wally's bedroom. The sock drawer was bigger than his bed Wally estimated.

"Have a shower, get dry and I'll leave some extra pajamas in the wardrobe. And KF if you need anything…. Anything I'll be right outside. Ok?"

"Yeah thanks Rob." He knew he was worrying the bird with his less than asterous responses, but Wally just couldn't rustle up the energy to be well…energetic.

Once again Wally found himself alone with his thoughts. It didn't used to be such a scary place. It used to be filled with food, friends, family and fights. Now all there was were thoughts of how he didn't notice his Father's strange behavior sooner, and how it was entirely his fault the League of Shadows gained any information at all.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror the red head couldn't help but let the guilt over take him. Because of the stories he had told his Dad, missions had failed, civilians had been injured not to mention the team. Their last mission in Europe especially had been one disaster after the other. All because he had to open his big mouth to his Dad.

The League of Shadows had been buying a new weapon with the ability to break atomic bonds…without explosions. Normally this would be a mission for the league because a Deatomizer was obviously a very dangerous weapon, but no one knew yet if the thing was even functional. Batman had concluded that the technology was still years away from perfect functionality even for the mad scientist who created it. The bad guys had been expecting them though, and the original convert mission to destroy the weapon and its plans had turned into a hell of a major battle. Artemis received a large gash on her shoulder, while Robin had been almost deatomized. Wally couldn't remember being more scared when he saw the villain pull the trigger and realized he wouldn't be able to get in front of Rob in time to save him. Thank God the gun only had one good shot in it, which was used on a poor unsuspecting tree beforehand while he dodged out of the way. The work of the mole could clearly be seen by the fact that not only did the League of Shadows know they were there they also seemed to know all of their fighting styles and weaknesses.

They knew just because Wally had told his Father while leaving the house for school, "Bye Dad! I won't be home for dinner. We're breaking up a League of Shadow's weapons trade tonight, see you".

He really wished his Uncle Barry were there. It wasn't that he didn't adore his best friend, and well… respectfully fear Bruce, but he needed the reassurance of comfort and safety his The Flash always instilled. He had always been able to talk to Barry about anything, and he really needed that now to sort his head out.

His Father had never really been someone he went to for advice or even just to talk to until recently. Wally distinctly remembered him being the exact opposite of approachable when he was younger. He used to either ignore him, or yell at him when he did something wrong. It wasn't that he was horrible - the worst he ever got was a wooden spoon to the behind which really every third child in the World received as punishment, it just seemed he never really cared. Even at those young ages Wally figured his Father had never wanted children and that his birth was more of an unhappy accident than a miracle to the man.

Looking back now, it wasn't until he became Kid Flash that his Father ever wanted to get to know him.

'HA…' Wally thought spitefully, to believe he just thought his Father was finally proud of him. That he finally saw what a great kid Wally was and wanted to really step up as a Father. Obviously he was deluding himself.

Pulling his eyes away from his reflection Wally finally got himself moving again. He just wanted to have a shower and go to bed. He was tired, and he figured the rest of his messed up life could wait until tomorrow. Oblivion was looking pretty sweet. Might as well just think about the hot chocolate Robin would hopefully have waiting for him when he got dressed.

AN: This chapter doesn't have much action (He dodges the spilt hot chocolate and walks up some stairs… wooooo). I just wanted to get Wally's mindset sorted first. Action comes later in the story.


	3. Follow the Snake

Chapter 3 – Follow the Snake

Gotham City, Wayne Manor

November 7th, 08:46 EDT

When the doorbell to Wayne Manor rang announcing the arrival of Central City's hero, Wally was already well on his way to his fourth helping of Alfred's famous blueberry pancakes. But as much as he adored the elderly mans cooking, the meal had been exceptionally awkward. When Wally first followed the sound of voices into the kitchen all conversation had stopped. It was obvious that Robin and Alfred had been talking about him before he arrived. Usually Wally loved being the center of attention, but pity was something he just couldn't stand and the kitchen was positively reeking with it.

Also Batman was nowhere to be seen and Wally hoped he hadn't taken things into his own hands, before Flash arrived. Flash was Rudy's Brother-in-law, he would understand the hurt Wally felt and know how to best deal with the situation. Wally for one didn't know what the hell to do. Too many emotions were clouding his mind for him to decide upon a single one and make a plan of action accordingly.

Robin said that a good night sleep would clear his head and then he would feel the aster again. Wally was definitely not feeling the aster. It could be because instead of 'sleep' per say he spent the rest of the morning tossing and turning, his mind sifting through everything he had ever told his Father that could be used against himself or the team. Unfortunately his mind came up with a lot of information, which his super fast synapses then decided to put together into every worst-case scenario.

The only real comfort he'd gotten all night was a new cup of hot chocolate from Robin, so when the Flash ran into the room followed by a much slower Alfred who'd gotten the door, Wally couldn't stop himself from blurring into his mentors arms.

Barry easily accepted his nephew into his embrace, giving the teen a reassuring squeeze.

"Wally, what's going on? J'onn said Batman left me a message to get here as soon as I got back to Earth. What are you doing here? Areyou injured? Is Irisalright? Didsomeone die?"

As the Flash's brain spiraled into a panic with increasingly morbid reasons for what the emergency could be, his voice began to rush together in a muddle that only Wally could decipher. Unfortunately Wally had his head buried in his uncle's chest and couldn't form words to calm his uncle down.

Luckily as if he had always been apart of the background, Bruce emerged, to once again take control of the situation. He could have been on the other side of the country but he would have still arrived just when he was needed. Impeccable timing was an important requirement for a hero, one Batman held in spades.

"Flash! Kid Flash! Follow me. I'll explain everything in the cave"

Flash pulled Wally away from his chest giving the tired red rimmed eyed boy one last worried look before turning his full attention to the Dark Knight already half way out the kitchen door.

"Batman… Tell me now, what's going on. What's wrong with Wally?" Barry demanded.

It wasn't usual for the Flash to be intimidating or commanding but the room stood in shock at his forceful tone, even Batman froze in his tracks turning to face his fellow Leaguer.

"We've discovered the identity of the mole."

A horrified expression suddenly overtook Barry's face as he looked from Batman to his nephew. His assumption supposedly confirmed when Wally turned his head away in shame.

"W-Wally…?"

"It's not your nephew", Batman growled.

The Flash placed his hands on the red heads shoulders once again bringing him into his arms but this time because of his own relief.

"Oh thank God. Don't scare me like that, Bats. For a second there I thought you were talking about Wally." The Flash chuckled. Wally couldn't blame the speedster for jumping to conclusions, considering the circumstances anyone would. Wally would never have intentionally given away secrets though. Nobody loved being a hero as much as the youngest speedster… well maybe except Booster Gold.

"Rudolph West has been selling information to the League of Shadows." Batman deadpanned.

"What….?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed sternly at the speedster seeming to almost accuse _him_ of being the mole.

"Your brother-in-law has been learning whatever he can from his son about Young Justice and probably the League and then turning around and selling it to the enemy."

Wally could feel his Uncle's hands tighten around his shoulders. "Uncle Barry…?"

Still his hands tightened almost hurting the speedster, but scaring him much more. The look in his Uncle's eyes was in Wally's opinion ten times more terrifying than any Batglare because it was such an abnormal expression to see on the normally gentle hero's face.

Finally noticing his tightened grip on his nephew's shoulder, Barry hurriedly removed his hands but they just came to rest by the speedster's side in even tighter fists as he struggled to control his rage. Wally could also tell the elder speedster was vibrating. Wally could guess that Barry was desperate to run straight to Keystone and sock it to Rudy with all his might. The only thing keeping him in the room was his worry for Wally and his need for more information and even those were tenuous connections.

Seeing his Uncle's growing anger, Wally was starting to get upset again. He had never seen his mentor act like this before and he was worried the speedster would act rashly before anyone could react.

Grabbing his Uncle's arm in his own grip, Wally looked up imploringly with his big green eyes into his Uncle's blue. "Uncle Barry… you can't. I don't know what to do, b-but you can't…do, whatever it is you're thinking. Please!"

Wally was relieved to see the compassion he knew so well reenter his Uncles eyes as he looked down at his clearly devastated nephew. "Well! I was going to pick your up and carry him at the speed of sound to the middle of the ocean before dropping him off with a couple of sharks for company."

Wally distinctly heard the Boy Wonder and Dark Knight mutter at almost exactly the same time "Is that all?"

"…but you're right Wally." Flash sighed, " Now is not the time for rash action. Rudy will pay for his betrayal the proper way."

"Are you done?" Bruce's tone brokered no disobedience, as all eyes once again focused they're full attention on the angry Bat. Before the two speedsters had even started to nod that they were in fact done, Batman turned and walked towards the BatCave once more.

By the time Wally, Barry and Robin reached the BatCave, Batman was already bringing up two video displays, which Wally was shocked to realize one of which showed his own home.

"Dude, is that your house?" Robin asked from where he stood behind the speedsters.

Wally just nodded to his best friend, numbly. Robin had never been to his house in Keystone City, they usually just hung out in the Manor or at Uncle Barry's. For some odd reason Wally always felt self conscious about his parents' house. The feeling never really made much sense to him because there was nothing wrong with the house. It was just a normal suburban house no different from millions of others including his Aunt and Uncles. He figured after last night's events he could sum it up to subconsciously knowing something wasn't right with its occupants.

"Last night at approximately 0300, Kid Flash followed his Father to a warehouse in Keystone, where he saw him selling two Shadow agents information retaining to Young Justice. We have to assume this had been going on since Wally became Kid Flash and that they have also gained information about the League."

"Have you told them?" Flash couldn't help but interrupt. A leak within the League wasn't a small issue. Flash would have thought at least the big guns like Superman, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter would be involved.

"At this point in time, the only people aware of this information are in the Manor. I want to keep it that way for the time being. Kid Flash has never had intimate knowledge about the workings of the Justice League. I believe the League of Shadows have only gained valuable information about Young Justice. For now I've put the West residence and the warehouse under surveillance…"

"Wait, you said you weren't going to do anything last night!" Wally shouted. It was seriously freaking him out, seeing his home on the screen being analyzed like a villains headquarters. If he looked at any of the occupants in the room all he saw staring back at him was anger. Wally was just glad he wasn't a Martian; he didn't think he could handle the thoughts going through Batman, Flash and Robin's head. He could tell by the way they glared at his house that all they wanted to do was Shish Kebab his Dad and then send him into a pocket dimension where everything smelt like rotting fish.

Wally knew he should share their rage, but really he was still too confused. Nothing made sense anymore and everything still felt like a dream to his over wrought senses.

Batman sent the teenager a glare before continuing, but it was Robin's hand on his shoulder that really stopped him from arguing any further. Batman had gone to his house; there was no telling what he did last night.

"The damage has been done, but we can use our knowledge of the mole to take down the League of Shadows once and for all. Rudolph West will lead us straight to the heart of the Shadows." Batman turned away from the display and gazed down and Wally with such intensity that he couldn't help but squirm on the spot. When Batman stared at you like that you knew he was judging you and most likely finding you wanting. It didn't help that Uncle Barry and Robin were also staring at him with the same scrutiny.

"Wally, you will feed your Father false information and the Young Justice team will follow him to meet with the Shadow agents. The mission will then be to slip a tracking device and microphone onto Shadow agents. By following the snake we will find its head, a cut it off. We are going to find the headquarters of the League of Shadows and take them out."

Wally just stood staring at the Bat, shaking his head. He knew he'd have to confront his Father eventually, but he didn't think he'd have to pretend everything was fine. Everything was NOT fine. As much as he wanted to destroy the League of Shadows (the one avenue he wasn't confused about being indescribably angry with), he didn't think he could see his Dad without either punching him in the face or breaking down crying.

"No…no, NO! I can't do that I can't just act normally in front of him, and pretend I don't know he stabbed me in the back."

While Robin and Uncle Barry gave the red head sympathetic looks, Batman's gaze just hardened if it was even possible. "You will! The Shadows have gained too much information on the workings of the League and Young Justice, to let them continue. You will do exactly what is required to fix this mistake."

Wally looked away in shame. He couldn't help but think that everything was his fault.

**AN: Thanks again for the lovely reviews. Next chapter the missions start to destroy the League of Shadow. Wally goes home and confronts his Dad for the first time and finds out what Batman did at his house in the early hours of the morning. **


End file.
